1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a storage medium storing an image processing program.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A print order reception apparatus, which is disposed at a shop such as a photo studio and a laboratory so as to receive a print order in accordance with an operation by a user, is known. The print order reception apparatus is connected to an input device such as a digital camera and a memory card, in which image data is stored, and loads the image data. The loaded image data is subjected to size reduction processing so as to be thumbnail images. A list of the thumbnail images is displayed on a display section of the print order reception apparatus. The print order reception apparatus receives a print order upon selection of desired thumbnail images to be printed from among the thumbnail images displayed in the list by a user.
Recently, in accordance with an increase in the kinds of input devices for inputting images and diversification in templates for defining arrangement position of images and in print setting such as an edit function, the number of setting items on an operation screen is increased. Therefore, it is necessary for a user to select a plurality of setting items for the purpose of ordering prints (see United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0147097 corresponding to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-231323).
Specifically, a first screen for displaying a list of loaded images is displayed, and after the images to be printed are selected on the first screen, a command indicating selection completion is inputted. Upon the input of the command, the first screen is switched to a second screen. An output destination for the printer, a paper size, the kind of paper, and the like are selected on the second screen. Thereafter, upon the input of the command indicating selection completion on the second screen, the second screen is switched to a third screen. On the third screen, a layout operation (an editing operation) and the like are performed. Thereby, according to the hierarchized setting screens, the currently-displayed screen is sequentially switched to another screen located at a lower hierarchical level.
However, there is a case where a user wants to return to a desired screen such as a list selection screen for selecting images to be printed (hereinafter referred to as target images) from among the images in the list, so as to replace the target images. In this case, a user has to choose one of an operation for returning to a screen located at a higher hierarchical level by successively manipulating a “return” button, for example, and an operation for returning to an initial screen so as to start selection of the target images again from the beginning by manipulating a “cancel(clear)” button, for example, to clear all the selected contents. Such operations are extremely bothersome. Consequently, it has been desired that a user can visually confirm a desired screen immediately.